


Team Arrow Training Academy

by Rennie75



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennie75/pseuds/Rennie75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend requested a Barry piece about him getting out of his coma and coming back to Felicity and this short little one-shot is what I created!  Light, fluffy and hopefully fun - Olicity spin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Arrow Training Academy

**Author's Note:**

> I originally linked this to Lessons Learned (Roy's story) when I posted on FFnet but chamberlinofmusic made some suggestions for such a reunion that I may re-write and add just such a chapter to that story. For now, let's just consider this one in the same universe as it mentions the Lessons but separate! :)

Felicity was shocked to see Barry Allen behind her and immediately hugged him enthusiastically. “Barry, I didn’t even know you were awake! I’m so glad to see you here and not at the hospital! I’m sorry I haven’t been back for a couple weeks but…did you even know I was there when you were sleeping?” 

“They told me you visited so I hope you don’t mind that I came here.” Barry was smiling widely and gestured around Verdant as he spoke. “Um, sleeping?”

“No, of course I don’t mind you coming here! I’m just so glad to see you!” Felicity again hugged him or meant to, but Roy was there between them. “Roy!” She knew he was around but didn’t know he was so close. She was glad to be able to introduce them until she noticed the glares Roy was directing toward Barry. Felicity had grown to love Roy like a brother since he had joined Team Arrow but considering she had both Oliver and Diggle in her life she really didn’t think she needed Roy to protect her too. Raising a brow, she pushed Roy lightly away before she turned back to Barry.

“Yeah, sleeping is what we would say – coma just seemed too cold. Are you ok? When did you wake up?” Felicity was still grinning at this news and decided to ignore the fact that Roy seemed to have plastered himself to her side. She hoped Barry would do the same but luck wasn’t on her side.

“I woke up a couple days ago…um, Felicity, who’s your friend? I was hoping to find Mr. Queen with you.” 

Barry spoke a bit nervously and had to clear his throat before saying ‘Mr. Queen’ but that didn’t surprise Felicity as she knew he was a big fan of the Arrow. She smiled and decided to again try an introduction.

“Barry, Roy Harper. Roy, Barry Allen.” She elbowed Roy in the ribs to prompt an appropriate response but laughter wasn’t what she expected.

“Barry Allen? The Barry Allen?? Seriously??” Roy was clearly demented, at least that was the only conclusion Felicity could reach as she watched him laugh. He did finally accept the hand Barry offered but when she saw Barry wince she regretted the whole attempted introduction thing.

“Roy, he’s a friend. What’s wrong with you?”

“Just curious about your friend Felicity…and wondering what Oliver would say.” 

Felicity heard the slight emphasis on Oliver’s first name and realized Roy was just being territorial. As the newest addition to Team Arrow he still felt the need to prove himself but despite that tendency she was still glad Roy was with them…even if she would like to slap him right now. Before Felicity could respond Barry jumped back into the conversation.

“So you and Oliver, I mean Mr. Queen are still friends? Just friends?” Barry asked hopefully even as he placed a hand out to take Felicity’s arm. 

“Listen Barry—“ Roy stepped forward and went to remove Barry’s arm from Felicity but it was suddenly gone and he stumbled forward as he lost his balance. Roy quickly regained his balance but looked surprised to see that Barry was several feet away now and he hadn’t even seen him move.

Felicity was surprised herself and met Roy’s eyes to exchange a quick, concerned look. Roy stepped forward again, intent on getting to Barry but Felicity stopped him with a hand on his arm even as she whispered chidingly, “Control Roy – let’s use our words first, ok?”

Felicity grimaced slightly as she saw Barry was still several feet away. She took a deep breath and issued a long suffering sigh before she tried again.

“Barry, I’m thrilled you are awake but you didn’t really say that you are ok. Are you ok?”

“I’m great Felicity! You can’t imagine what’s been happening! You know I was concerned about the, well, you know about the reactor and the lightening striking my lab…of course you know, you did visit me in the hospital. Did I even thank you for that? That was very nice.” 

Barry paused to smile at Felicity and she almost laughed as it really was nice to be around someone who rambled like her. She hadn’t even realized she had missed that about Barry despite the fact that she was surrounded by men who were noticeably less chatty.

“You’re welcome – it was the least I could do. Barry, are you sure you are ok though?” Felicity tried again to direct the conversation and get some answers.

“I really am great! Did you know I missed the train to get here… again? It didn’t matter though because I ran here, literally ran here and I passed the train. I won’t ever be late again! That’s what I want to talk to you about, well, you and Mr. Queen. Not about not being late but about everything else. I just can’t believe what’s happened and you won’t believe what all I can do now Felicity…”

Barry continued to speak but in his excitement the words were more than jumbled together, they were completely unintelligible. Felicity looked at Roy and realized it wasn’t just her – Barry’s ramble was beyond lightning fast. She looked back to stare at Barry and realized his mouth was a blur when he suddenly stopped speaking. Felicity was startled and jerked her eyes up to Barry’s eyes and then turned to Roy.

“I think you need to make a call Felicity.” Roy spoke quietly to her but his focus remained on Barry and he had even pulled Felicity a bit further behind him so he could stand completely between them now.

“Um, ok, yeah, I’ll make that call. How about we go downstairs and wait? We’ll draw attention here. Look, Thea’s heading our way now. You distract her Roy and Barry and I will head down. You join as soon as you can.”

“Nope, not gonna happen Felicity. Either we all go or we all stay. I’m not leaving you alone with him.” Roy grumbled insistently.

Felicity didn’t believe Barry was a threat but something was going on so she nodded and spoke to Barry, “Follow us and stay close.”

The three wound their way around the club to lose Thea and to get to the lair door. Felicity kept a hand on Roy’s back so she could use her phone to text Oliver and Diggle while she followed him. As they made their way down the stairs, Felicity was still trying to work out just what was going on. Barry’s question to Roy interrupted her thoughts.

“So I take it you know the big secret too then?” Barry was still smiling despite the tension of the environment and still seemed to be almost vibrating with energy.

“Yeah.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes at Roy’s short answer – it wouldn’t hurt to have Barry around to talk to sometimes. Perhaps the Team’s average sentence word count would be higher than three then.

“How did you find out?”

“Oliver shot an arrow through my knee.” 

“Roy!” Felicity admonished him with a glare. “That’s not the whole story Barry…Roy is also Oliver’s sister’s boyfriend. However, that’s not important. We are really curious about you.” Felicity’s attempt to redirect didn’t work however as Barry was walking around the room and found the list of Lessons she was always revising and posting for the Team.

“Lessons? Does this mean Mr. Queen is training you?” Barry asked the question even as he started laughing when he read a few of the Lessons.

Roy and Felicity exchanged a look and Felicity answered for him. “Roy has some skills that fit well with the Team and yes, Oliver and John are training him. Is that why you are here Barry?”

“Kinda, more that I can help you than I need training! I can do more than just science now Felicity. Watch this!” Barry grinned and then suddenly blurred around the room several times before coming to stop in front of them again.

“You do know speed isn’t always a good thing, right?” Roy quipped.

“Roy!” Felicity knew her mouth was still open but she couldn’t believe he would say that.

“Felicity, I just meant control is always important whether you have strength or speed. What were you thinking?” Roy smirked as he watched Felicity’s face bloom with color then groaned when he heard the distinctive sounds of the door opening and knew Oliver and Diggle were here now.

Felicity watched as Oliver and John took in the scene before coming to stand beside her. She could feel the tension in Oliver as he focused his attention on her and simply spoke her name.

“Don’t do the angry face with me Oliver – I’m not to blame this time! ‘Cause I’m pretty sure he’s here because he wants you not me….not like that, not that you could blame him and there’s nothing wrong with that! I just didn’t mean it like that, oh god...just…Barry, just show him!” Felicity blurted out the command in annoyance as she could feel the heat in her face as she had rambled.

Barry again sped around the room in a blur before coming to a quick stop right beside of Felicity. She expected both Diggle and Oliver to be surprised but they reacted as Roy had and immediately pushed her behind them and away from Barry.

“Um, guys, Barry wants to help us…” As all three men glared at her Felicity amended the proposal. “And maybe a little training just to be sure he’s in control of this? Right Barry?!”

“Sure I would love to train with you guys! It really is easy to control though…I don’t really do anything, it just is…” Felicity winced as Barry again sped up the ramble to superhuman speed so no one could actually understand him. He continued to practically vibrate as he tried to remain still while he continued his incomprehensible ramble.

Felicity wasn’t exactly surprised as Oliver and John shared a look of doubt considering his obvious lack of control. She was trying to figure out how to interrupt Barry so he would have a chance with the guys when he again blurred around the room at lightning speed. All watched in surprise and astonishment; however, on his third lap Oliver stepped out into his path and Barry went crashing to the ground, taking a table with him.

“Hmm, guess we might as well start accepting applications for the Team Arrow Training Academy then?” Diggle asked as he looked to Oliver. 

At that point, Oliver just glared at Diggle before he turned the glare on Barry Allen as Felicity moved to Oliver’s side and placed her hand on his arm.


End file.
